


Sushi Followed By (almost) Sex

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: belphegor is into weird shit, and so is clark.
Relationships: Clark Barker/Belphegor
Kudos: 3





	Sushi Followed By (almost) Sex

**Author's Note:**

> i never write smut so this is probably terrible but i tried!  
> •×•  
> \- belphegor and clark are college roommates, both legal and consenting adults!  
> \- belphegor is human and ftm because i said so (this is not fetishization!)  
> \- g a y p o r n  
> \- i had trouble with the title so thats what it is.

"shut up, its not funny!" 

"i personally think its fucking hilarious."

belphegor groaned, throwing the nearest object, which happened to be an unwrapped pair of chopsticks, at his friend, clark laughing still as the chopsticks lightly smacked against his chest and fell into his lap, "you have to admit that its kinda funny that you have rendered yourself immobile because you go fucking feral for sushi." he teased as he pointed the chopsticks to his dormmate, who was laying on top of his bed with a very stuffed belly with empty sushi takeout containers beside him.

"it's not funny, not even a little bit, i'm dying." belphegor grumbled, muffling a belch after he spoke and letting out a whimpery moan, resting his hands on his belly and lazily rubbing it, "this is all your fault." 

"i must've heard you wrong because i thought i just heard you say it was my fault that you ate all of sushi that you ordered."

"you're the one who told me to order it!"

"we have a fridge, dumbass! you didn't have to eat it all!"

"it doesn't taste as good!"

"whatever, tubby." clark scoffed, belphegor going quiet at his comment and, after a few seconds too long, waved his hand in clark's direction in a way that would tell his friend to fuck off and clark stood up from his own bed, going over to belphegor's bed and cleaning up the mess for his friend because they both knew that there was no way the college student would be able to do it as he wasn't even capable of sitting up at the moment, "you want me to pull out the heating pad?"

"its not like i'm on my period, clark."

clark just shrugged, going back over to his friend and tapped the boy's belly with the chopsticks that he was still holding for some reason, smirking to himself as he suddenly got an idea and he tore open the package, breaking the chopsticks in half and beginning to drum on belphegor's belly, "i'm gonna fucking stab you with those chopsticks." belphegor grumbled, his stomach letting out a digestive roar loud enough for clark to hear, who didn't say anything and just kept drumming despite his friend's threat, "why do i even like you?"

"because i'm hilarious and cool."

"neither of those things are correct."

"okay, then its because i'm hot as fuck."

belphegor rolled his eyes, moving onto his side and curling around his belly to get clark to stop with the damn drumming, "i don't hear an objection." clark teased and belphegor smacked the chopsticks out of his hands, "it's like living with a fucking cat." he grumbled and belphegor smirked, "if i'm a cat, then give me some belly rubs." he teased, but there was something in his tone that made clark feel like he was only sort of kidding; yeah, the two were close but belphegor wasn't the type of person to actually ask for something like that unless he really wanted it, and sure it was in a joking tone but again, clark had a feeling.

to test his theory, clark actually put a hand on the young adult's belly, feeling how absolutely packed it was and he began rubbing, belphegor letting out a tiny moan and his cheeks flushing a deep red, clark biting back a smirk as he continued rubbing, kneading into the tighter parts of his belly and managing to get a burp out of belphegor, who went even redder and hid his face to the best of his ability, "you can stop now."

"do you actually want me to stop?"

belphegor went quiet, taking a long pause before slowly shaking his head and clark smiled, gently nudging his friend onto his back so that he could get a better angle to rub his belly, pausing for a moment before he slowly moved his hand down, going go beneath belphegor's shirt and looking to the boy for permission, getting a small nod as a reply and he pushed belphegor's shirt up, seeing a stuffed belly that wasn't able to reach its full size because the button on belphegor's jeans were stopping it.

"are we both as into this as i think we are?"

"i fucking hope so."

"that being said, can i unbutton your pants?"

"please." belphegor muttered, a hint of desperation in his tone and clark climbed onto the bed, straddling belphegor's legs as he unbuttoned his tight jeans, getting a relieved sigh from the student as his belly puffed out even more, "christ dude, you really went all out didn't you?" he asked, not really expecting an answer as he kneaded belphegor's belly, getting a whiney moan from him and belphegor's hips twitched, getting aroused by his friend's words and clark was more than pleased to know that.

clark leaned down, peppering belphegor's stomach with kisses and then gently starting to bite down on some pudge on the boy's hip, earning a surprised but pleased moan once he bit hard enough to leave a mark, clark pullijg away and pinching the pudge on belphegor's hips, "when i met you, there was nothing to grab here; guess the freshman fifteen is more than just a joke, although its a bit more than just fifteen in your case." he mumbled and belphegor's legs twitched, pressing his thighs together and clark smirked, "do you like hearing me talk about how chubby you're getting? or how you stuff yourself to bursting almost every night because you just can't resist filling your belly to its absolute limit because it just feels so good?"

"clark....please." 

"what do you want, baby?"

belphegor stammered, not really knowing what he wanted because he's never experienced anything like this; sure, he's read and watched porn like this but has never been in a situation where someone who he's found hot as hell since forever thought that him eating until he physically couldn't anymore was as hot as belphegor also thought it was.

honestly, this was such a fantasy for him that he never thought would happen, so now that this was actually happening; his brain couldn't process what he truly wanted, just knowing that he wanted to keep feeling this good forever.

clark softly rubbed belphegor's belly, leaning forward and kissing the blonde's neck, "do you want me to make you cum? i can do that easily, but i gotta know how you want it to happen."

"i-i don't know, i just...." belphegor trailed off, already a mess and clark was pretty excited to see how much more he could make the blonde melt, "do something, please." he begged and clark smiled, "well, since you asked so nicely." he cooed and kissed his way down to belphegor's hips before sitting back up, grabbing onto his jeans and looking up at belphegor, who nodded, before he tugged the pants down.

"i know you asked, but i want you to be sure that you actually want me to touch you like this."

"clark, i'm more than sure."

with that said, clark gently pushed belphegor's legs apart and hooked a finger into the waist band of belphegor's briefs, "you got lube in the drawer by your head, baby?" he cooed and belphegor looked behind him, reaching to the nighstand by his head and pulling open the drawer, blindly searching for the small bottle of lube that he had used maybe once or twice and holding it out to clark once he found it, the brunette taking the bottle and opening it, squeezing out some lube onto his fingers and spreading it around before putting his fingers between belphegor's folds, going up and brushing against the blonde's clit and making his legs twitch, getting a whimper from him as he stroked it in circles and slid one finger down, carefully easing it into belphegor's hole.

"that was a good sound, i hope."

belphegor just nodded, hands on his belly and rubbing it himself, clark moving his other finger down and putting the tip inside of belphegor's hole, slowly inserting it along with his other finger amd moving the two fingers inside of the blonde, getting a deep moan from him, "fuck, clark."

"you want more?"

"yes, god, please."

clark smiled, gently inserting a third finger up to the first knuckle, not wanting to hurt the boy as he carefully stretched him out and worked the third finger in, all three up to the second knuckle before he moved them in and out, looking up as he heard his breathing get heavier; belphegor was gripping onto the sheets beneath him with one hand, still cradling his very round belly with the other as he clenched around clark's fingers, moaning softly between breaths and crying out as the brunette curled his fingers slightly, arching his back a little and biting his lip through a whimper, "you make the prettiest fucking sounds, bell, definitely remembering those moans for later."

belphegor's thighs clamped together as clark used his free hand to rub against his clit, shooting sparks up his spine and making his whole body tense up, "ah! fuck." he moaned, legs trembling a little as he got close to coming and clark stroked his clit a little harder, "you wanna cum, baby?"

"fuck yes, please! m'so close, please."

"no need for begging, princess, go right ahead."

belphegor let out a deep moan, arching his back slightly and scrunching his face up, breathing heavily as his legs shook through an orgasm, coming onto clark's fingers and the brunette kept moving them in and out through the blonde's orgasm, waiting until his body relaxed before slowly removing his fingers, looking at belphegor before putting his fingers in his mouth and sucking the wetness off them, belphegor sitting up slowly as clark removed his fingers from his mouth, looking down at the brunette's crotch and seeing a large bulge in his jeans.

"like what you see down there?"

"can i suck your dick?"

clark nearly choked, belphegor looking up at his face and smiling a little, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to clark's lips, "please?" he added as he pulled away and clark chuckled, "knock yourself out." he smiled and belphegor immediately went to unbutton his jeans, tugging down the waistband of clark's boxers and releasing his cock, "you're a lot bigger than i thought you'd be, holy shit."

"thanks?"

belphegor scoffed at clark's reply, grabbing the boy's cock and swirling his tongue around the tip, getting a moan from clark and belphegor closed his lips around the tip of his cock, teasing the slit with his tongue before taking more of his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head and clark's hand ran through belphegor's hair, grabbing onto the blonde locks and pulling a little to aid with the movement, getting a small noise from him which sent vibrations through clark's dick, making him moan, "i shouldn't be surprised that you're good at sucking dick, i've seen you more than enough times to know that you're not afraid to shove things down your throat."

belphegor looked up at clark as he continued bobbing his head, looking so fucking beautiful as he gazed up at the boy with big blue eyes and plump pink lips moving up and down his cock, "fuck, bell, you're so fucking beautiful, even more so when you're so hungry for my cock." he mumbled as he pushed on belphegor's head, forcing him to take in more of his dick which the blonde did so gladly, going as far as to take clark's entire dick into his throat, licking along the boy's shaft and loving the moans that he was getting from clark, bobbing his head and sucking softly.

as clark's thighs began to shake and he tightened his grip on belphegor's hair, the blonde took in as much cock as he could before warm cum gushed into his mouth, eagerly swallowing the liquid as it poured into his mouth and trying to get it all inside of him, only a tiny bit spilling out of the corner of his mouth and belphegor slowly pulled off once clark finished, licking the bit of cum that spilled out.

"holy fuck, you're good at that."

belphegor chuckled, "there's a very small chance that i'll say no to swallowing something." he shrugged as he pulled clark's boxers back up for him, laying back down on bed and putting a hand on his belly, letting out a sigh and clark laid beside him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest, patting the blonde's belly, "thank you for making my, like, number one fantasy come to life." belphegor muttered and clark laughed, kissing his neck lovingly and rubbing his belly, "i was more than happy to."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
